Karakuri Pierrot
by Kumoriyukihime
Summary: Hal bodoh yang selama ini aku lakukan. Hal bodoh yang masih saja aku jalani. Hal itu adalah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sesuatu yang belum tentu datang. Sangat bodoh, bukan? Aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama aku menggunakan topeng ini. Tapi tanpa kusadari, kau datang untuk meretakkannya.


_Karakuri Pierrot_

.

.

_by: Kumoriyukihime_

_._

_._

_Vocaloid Fanfict_

_._

_._

_Vocaloid is not mine_

_._

_._

_._

_Warnings: Typo(s), OOC_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My first fict, so enjoy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"MIKU!"

"_Miku! Kawaii yo!"_

"Miku-chan! Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi!"

"MIKU! MIKU!"

"Terima kasih, semuanya! Selanjutnya, aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu lagi sebagai penutup! Jadi bersiap-siaplah!"

Hatsune Miku, seorang idol remaja berumur 16 tahun yang sedang naik daun. Suaranya dan parasnya yang imut menggugah hati banyak kalangan pria maupun wanita. Berpuluh-puluh lagu sudah ia nyanyikan dan ia juga telah membuat beberapa video klip. Dengan bantuan media sosial, nama Hatsune Miku pun sudah tidak asing lagi di seantero Jepang. Bahkan namanya pun mulai mendunia. Gadis twintail panjang tosca ini pun makin membuat fansnya jatuh cinta dengan perilakunya yang energic dan kadang ceroboh walaupun sedang diatas panggung.

_Yume yume_, lagu terakhir yang Miku bawakan hari ini. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah menyanyikan lagu ini dengan semua sisa energinya lalu pulang dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Konser yang dilaksanakan di Tokyo Dome selama tiga hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Lagu ini pun membuat semua fans ikut bernyanyi dan bersorak. Fansnya terlihat begitu antusias hanya dengan melihat Miku menyanyi dan menari. Ah, betapa senangnya ia menjadi idol. Mempunyai orang-orang yang mendukungmu, mendapatkan pujian, juga tak jarang diberikan hadiah. Hanya dengan mem-_posting_ apa yang Miku inginkan di twitter, fansnya pasti langsung akan menurutinya bak ratu. Jujur saja, Miku senang dengan profesinya yang satu ini. Kelewat senang malah.

"Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mengikuti konserku tiga hari berturut-turut. Aku senang sekali. Sampai bertemu lagi pada konser yang berikutnya! _Bye bye!_"

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan pun terdengar heboh. Setelah membungkukkan badan, Miku pun berlari kecil ke belakang panggung. Hiyama Kiyoteru, sang manager yang mengurus segalanya untuk si gadis tosca ini pun sudah menunggu daritadi dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Miku-san. Aku yakin sekali kalau kamu kelelahan jadi aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang malam ini." ucapnya.

Miku mengangguk lemas. Hiyama-san benar, ia terlalu lelah untuk pulang sendiri. Miku lalu melangkah gontai menuju ruang pribadinya. Dimana ia harus membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Tapi jujur saja, ia belum mau pulang. Ia belum menemui orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya nekad menjadi idol dan membuat namanya terkenal. Orang yang pergi begitu saja bagaikan angin lalu. Pacar? Tidak, bukan. Bukan pacar. Miku pun tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau ia.. Cinta? Tidak. Orang itu bukan orang yang dicintainya. Miku masih ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi, perasaan apa ini jika itu bukan cinta? Mengapa Miku menginginkan bertemu dengannya kembali padahal ialah yang ditinggalkan? Entahlah.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Miku pun beranjak keluar.

_Masih ada hari esok. Jadi aku akan terus menunggunya. Dan menunggunya. Sampai kapanpun itu. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia melihatku._

_..._

**Hakuzou Gakuen**

"Miku-chan, _ohayou!_"

Gadis berambut pendek hijau terang ini datang dan memukul bahu Miku dengan sangat keras.

"Gumi! Sekolah baru saja dimulai, jangan mukul-mukul dong!" ucap Miku sambil mengelus-elus bahunya yang sakit.

Megpoid Gumi, orang yang barusan ditegur, hanya nyengir tanpa perasaan bersalah. Tanpa basa basi, Gumi langsung saja menggandeng lengan Miku lalu menuntutnya-_menyeretnya-_menuju kantin sekolah yang masih sepi. Miku yang dipaksa menemani Gumi pun hanya diam saja, sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Gumi yang jajan wortel di pagi hari. Ya, kantin ini menjual wortel. Entah karena memang kantin ini menyediakan berbagai macam sayuran atau Gumi yang menyuruhnya untuk berjualan wortel.

"Gumi, memangnya kita sekelas?" tanya Miku seusai Gumi membeli wortelnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Tidak."

Miku pun langsung mencubit kedua pipi temannya yang sedang menikmati wortelnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, Gumi-_baka! _Kamu tidak boleh masuk kedalam kelasmu sebelum membantuku mencari kelas!" Gumi hanya meringis kecil. Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah diseret oleh Miku.

"Tunggu, Miku-chan! Aku teringat sesuatu!" Keduanya pun berhenti.

Gumi pun mengeluarkan _handphone-nya, _"Ah iya benar. Aku baru ingat kalau kamu sekelas dengan kakakku. Ia baru saja mengirim sms pagi ini. Aku lupa memberitahumu, hehe."

Mendengar kata '_kakak', _Miku memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Ia lebih tua dari kita?"

Mendengar itu, Gumi langsung tertawa kecil. "Kembaranku, Megpoid Gumiya. Cowo ngeselin yang tergila-gila sama kacama-"

Bletak!

"_I-ittai!"_

Gumi meringis kesakitan. Keduanya pun langsung menoleh ke orang yang baru satu memukul kepala Gumi.

"Bersyukurlah aku sudah mengingatkan kalian berdua karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." ucap laki-laki bersurai sama hijaunya dengan Gumi, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku ke kelas ya, Miku-chan! Aku titip Miku padamu, _Nii-chan!" _seru Gumi kepada kakaknya, yang entah mendengar atau tidak, lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

Miku hanya berdiam diri di tempat, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oi, cewe twintail!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Miku pun menoleh dengan wajah yang mulai kesal. "Aku punya nama, tahu!"

Gumiya, laki-laki berkacamata merah itu pun meneruskan langkahnya tanpa memedulikan Miku yang kesal karenanya. Melihat Gumiya mulai berjalan, Miku langsung saja berlari menyusul. Hari pertama di semester ketiga ini sangatlah menyebalkan. Tidak tahu jalan menuju kelasnya pasti akan lebih menyebalkan lagi. Bertemu dengan Gumiya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Terlebih lagi sekelas dengannya. Oh Tuhan, Gumi juga sama menyebalkannya tapi Miku lebih memilih bersama Gumi daripada laki-laki dingin ini. Dan bel pun berbunyi.

...

Hakuzou Gakuen, sekolah menengah atas mewah yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang kalangan atas. Aktor/aktris, selebritis, idol, bahkan anak dari orang-orang penting di Jepang pun disekolahkan disini. Anak-anak jenius dengan penghasilan orangtua yang berkecukupan juga dapat masuk melalui beasiswa namun hal itu jarang sekali. Lebih banyak idol perempuan dan aktor laki-laki yang masuk sekolah ini. Jadi tidak heran jika seorang Hatsune Miku bersekolah disini. Gedungnya yang tinggi, tamannya yang rindang, stadion olahraga yang besar, dan biaya yang tentunya sangat mahal. Miku sendiri dapat sekolah disini karena pengasilannya sebagai idol. Dan tentu saja, semua murid disini mengenal Miku, walaupun dirinya tidak mengenal mereka. Pada saat semester pertama dimulai, Miku masih belum terkenal seperti sekarang. Namun saat semester dua berjalan, loker sepatu juga kolong mejanya selalu penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah. Miku yang selalu kewalahan bagaimana caranya membawa hadiah-hadiah itu pulang pun merasa lega di semester tiga ini. Karena pemberian hadiah-hadiah, dan terkadang surat cinta, itu pun sudah mulai berhenti.

_Mungkin mereka mulai bosan.._

"Jalan sambil melamun, kamu sengaja pengen kena tabrak?"

Astaga, ia lupa. Miku sedang berjalan bersama laki-laki dingin ini. Dalam hati, Miku mengutuk gurunya karena menyuruh membawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru bersama Gumiya. Kenapa harus laki-laki ini sih? Tidak ada satu pun kata-kata baik yang ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya. Tapi mungkin karena laki-laki ini, tidak ada satu pun laki-laki lain yang memberinya hadiah juga, ehm, menembaknya. Mungkin Miku harus berterima kasih padanya. Ya, mungkin saja..

"Taruh bukunya, bodoh."

Ugh.. Dan Miku pun menarik kata-kata dalam hatinya kembali.

...

"Huft.."

Miku menggulingkan badannya di kasur. Minggu ini benar-benar melelahkan, juga menyebalkan. Ia kebagian duduk disamping Gumiya, ia lupa membawa pena sehingga harus susah payah membujuk Gumiya agar meminjamkannya, tanpa sengaja melihat Gumiya membawa seekor kucing ke sekolah lalu ketahuan guru dan Miku pun ikut dipanggil, bahkan berusaha menutupi Gumiya yang ketiduran saat jam pelajaran.

_Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya itu?!_

Mungkin takdir memang sedang menginginkan mereka bersama, dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Kalau saja Gumi memberitahunya lebih awal tentang kembarannya itu, mungkin Miku sudah pindah kelas. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu tidak memberitahunya kalau ia memiliki kembaran yang menyebalkan. Ah sudahlah, yang harus Miku lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Malah Miku sangat berharap Hiyama-san menghubunginya kalau ia akan menggelar konser lagi, alasan yang sangat bagus untuk mendapatkan izin dari sekolah, juga menghindari Gumiya.

Hari menjelang malam. Besok hari sabtu, yang berarti ia tidak ke sekolah selama dua hari. Dan seperti biasa, rumahnya kosong. Dan akan selalu kosong, menurut Miku. Miku bangkit dari kasur lalu menuju ke ruang tengah, dimana terletak sebuah piano berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Miku pun duduk di kursi kecilnya. Tangannya menyentuh penutup piano lalu membukanya perlahan. Miku memandanginya piano yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia mainkan. Piano ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya.

Miku menaruh tangannya diatas tuts-tuts piano tersebut, siap memainkannya. Lalu menarik nafas.

_Dua jam berlalu, setelah janjimu,_

_Kumasih menunggu.. Dan itulah jawabanmu._

_Orang yang berlalu, awan diatasku,_

_Menertawakan semua kebodohanku._

_Semua begitu mudah, namun entah sangat susah,_

_Untukku berjalan melanjutkan, dalam realita._

_Tak bisa aku percaya, benar tak ingin percaya,_

_Pasti di hatimu, terlihat diriku, seorang badut belaka?_

_Ah, berputar, berputar, dan ku lelah berputar,_

_Ah, nafasku, nafasku telah habis._

_Ya, inilah, inilah akhir sedih takdirku,_

_Aku tak jua mampu 'tuk menggapaimu._

Miku menghentikan permainan pianonya, menyadari ada air mata yang jatuh. Benar, kan. Piano ini berbahaya. Selalu saja, lagu ini membuatnya sedih. Tapi entah mengapa, Miku sangat menyukai lagu ini. Membuatnya teringat terhadap kenangan, atau lebih tepatnya kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit. Anehkah jika menyukai sesuatu yang pahit? Tak lama kemudian, terdengar nada dering _handphone _yang berbunyi. Buru-buru Miku menghapus air matanya lalu melihat _handphone-_nya. Nomor tidak dikenal? Miku langsung saja mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Adikku bilang ia ingin pergi kerumahmu, dan aku dipaksa ikut. Kami ke rumahmu sekarang."

_Tuut... Tuut..._

"Eh?"

_S-siapa itu..?! Penculik? Perampok? Wartawan? Kepala sekolah? Ah tunggu.. Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang aneh. Tapi tadi ia bilang adik, dan tadi suara laki-laki. Apa yang dia maksud itu Rin-chan? Atau jangan-jangan.. Gumi? Berarti yang menelpon tadi itu..._

Ting tong!

_Oh Tuhan, jangan dia!_

Miku segera berlari menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya.

"Miku-chan!" Seru gadis berambut pendek hijau terang, yang mengingatkannya terhadap si kacamata merah ngeselin.

"Gumi! Kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku senang kamu kesini sendiri-", ucapan Miku terhenti saat melihat laki-laki berkacamata merah dengan warna rambut sama persis dengan gumi.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu, Hatsune?" wajah dingin itu membuat Miku merinding. Mimpi apa ia sampai harus bertemu dengan laki-laki ini bahkan pada malam hari.

Tanpa basa-basi, Gumi melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah kegirangan, wajahnya memang selalu begitu. Miku melihatnya membawa ransel yang cukup besar. Gumi berniat merampok sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Kalian tidak akan bilang kalau mau menginap, kan?"

"Kami memang mau menginap kok!" seru Gumi dari dalam, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Miku yang terletak di lantai atas.

Setelah kepergian Gumi, Miku menatap Gumiya dengan wajah datar lalu berkata, "Jangan bilang kau juga,"

"Aku tidak akan kesini kalau tidak dipaksa. _Shitsureishimasu._"

Gumiya melangkah masuk dan lagi-lagi tanpa memedulikan Miku yang larut dalam kebingungannya.

_Ya ampun... Malam ini akan sangat panjang..._

_..._

Miku sedang membereskan sebuah kamar khusus tamu di lantai bawah, sedangkan Gumi sudah tertidur dengan lelap di kamar Miku setelah lama bermain bertiga. Gumiya entah kemana, mungkin sedang memeriksa rumah ini. Setelah selesai membereskannya, Miku pun berniat beranjak dari kamar tersebut untuk memanggil Gumiya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Gumiya muncul di depan pintu, menghalangi Miku yang ingin keluar.

"Ah, baru saja aku mau memanggilmu. Sudah selesai nih." ucap Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar.

Dengan tatapan datar, Gumiya tidak bereaksi. Ia terus memandangi Miku tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Megpoid-kun?"

Gumiya melangkah maju, membuat Miku melangkah kebelakang. Gumiya lalu menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Miku yang melihat hal tersebut pun kaget, "Apa yang kau laku-?!"

"Ssst... Kau tidak mau membuat Gumi terbangun, kan?"

_Glek. Bagaimana ini... Berduaan di kamar bersamaan dengannya!_

Gumiya memegang bahu Miku lalu mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Megpoid-kun!"

"Kamu tidak lain hanyalah seorang gadis bermuka dua,"

_Apa? Setelah melakukan tindakan yang cukup kasar, ia bilang begitu? Apa-apaan ini?_

"Banyak yang disembunyikan olehmu, _deshou_?"

_Eh?_

"Tahu apa kamu tentangku?" tanpa berani menatap wajah Gumiya, Miku bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Gumiya mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Miku semakin merinding. "Matamu terlihat hampa,"

Gumiya menjauhkan dirinya dari Miku lalu berjalan membelakanginya. Mendengar apa yang Gumiya ucapkan membuat Miku terbelalak. Banyak, banyak sekali ingatan yang sedang berlalu lalang di kepala Miku saat ini. Miku merasa dirinya terkena _de ja vu_.

"Matamu yang kulihat saat kamu membukakan pintu untuk kami, piano yang belum tertutup, dan rumah besar yang kosong. Pasti banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, bukan? Kamu tersenyum dan tertawa di depan teman-temanmu. Tapi saat kamu kembali kesini, kamu berubah menjadi Miku yang lain. Kamu tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada orang lain, karena kamu tidak bisa. Kamu tidak paham arti kepercayaan. Apakah aku benar?"

Gumiya kembali menatap Miku. Namun saat ia sudah memalingkan tubuhnya, terlihat Miku sedang menunduk dalam diam. Aura yang terpancar dari wajahnya terlihat suram. Seolah-olah tidak ingin berada disini lebih lama.

"Jadi, aku benar."

Gumiya melangkah mendekati Miku lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Maaf, aku selalu melihat mata orang saat berbicara. Saat aku melihat punyamu, aku tidak ingin tinggal diam. Jika kamu ingin, kamu mungkin bisa.. berbagi denganku."

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Miku menegakkan kepalanya lalu melihat wajah Gumiya. Gumiya dapat meihat kerlingan air mata di mata Miku, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang bersusah payah menahan air matanya.

"Maaf. Hanya saja, aku belum bisa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dan juga..,"

Miku menatap Gumiya tajam lalu mencubit pipinya keras.

"H-hey!"

"Apakah kamu bodoh?! Tiba-tiba saja mengunci seorang wanita di kamar lalu mendorongnya ke dinding! Lalu berkata tentang hal yang tidak-tidak! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Mata hampa? Mataku memang selalu begini, bodoh! Dan apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada orang lain?! Untuk apa aku cerita tentang hal yang menyedihkan kepada mereka?! Tidak penting, bukan?" Miku mencubit pipi Gumiya semakin keras sedangkan yang dicubit hanya berusaha menahan tangan kecil Miku.

"Jangan katakan hal yang membuatku terlihat menyedihkan! Aku tidak patut untuk dikasiha-"

Sensasi hangat tiba-tiba saja terpancar dari bibir Miku. Miku sibuk mengoceh panjang lebar dan tanpa ia sadari, Gumiya mengunci bibir Miku dengan bibirnya. Tidak ada semenit, Gumiya lalu melepaskan bibirnya. Miku menatap Gumi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Miku, diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mata. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi.

"Kamu mencuri ciuman pertamaku, yang ingin aku berikan kepada orang itu. Kamu bodoh, Megpoid-kun."

Miku lalu jatuh terduduk, lalu terisak pelan. Gumiya lalu duduk di hadapannya, mengusap kepala Miku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun."

Miku yang masih terisak pelan pun kaget mendengar ucapan Gumiya. Dari ucapannya, Miku dapat merasakan aura nyaman yang terpancar yang terpancar dari laki-laki itu. Nyaman, juga hangat.

"Aku akan selalu disini, menunggumu untuk berbagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari rasa sakit. Apapun masalah yang kamu hadapi, baik yang telah lalu maupun yang sedang kamu jalani, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku akan membuat sorot matamu jadi lebih hidup."

Isakan tangis Miku semakin jelas terdengar. Gumiya mendekati tubuh Miku lalu perlahan memeluknya. Terus begitu sampai isak tangis Miku mereda.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya tanpa menatap wajah Gumiya.

Gumiya hanya memeluk Miku erat sambil berkata, "Karena aku merasa gelisah kalau tidak disampingmu. Aku merasa gelisah saat melihat matamu yang kian hari meredup. Dan karena aku merasa begitu, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Miku dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Apa yang diucapkan Gumiya sukses membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Miku lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gumiya perlahan lalu menatapnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gumiya.

"Karena aku, sedang menunggu orang itu."

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

Author: Ah selesai juga fict pertama.. Ngegantung ya? Ahaha maaf, memang sengaja dibikin begitu. Atau langsung end aja ya.. gk usah dibikin to be continued. Lol, nggak kok~ terima kasih banyak buat 2012/09/24/karakuri-pierrot-indonesian-ver/ atas terjemahan lagu _Karakuri Pierrot_-nya. Aku suka. Aku gk tau cara berterima kasihnya gimana jadi aku tulis aja linknya sekalian. Aku orangnya lama kalau bikin cerita jadi mungkin buat kelanjutannya bakal lama juga, tehe. Jadi.. Thank you for reading and review please ^^


End file.
